narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Miharu Clan
The Miharu Clan (見張る, Miharu Ichizoku) is one of the main founding clans in Konoha, but due to its massive growth, it has spread to various factions, and strives to spread the idea of peace amongst various creatures, including yokai and human alike. Unlike the noble clans of Konoha, they do not possess a kekkei genkai, but they are formidable in their own right, and have been involved in various political decisions in their villages, especially when it comes to the protection of jinkkurichi. This clan traces its roots back to the forming of the hidden villages. During a time of war and hatred, there would be many attempts at peace. Of course, it would require a huge ditch effort of many clans to bring everyone together. However originally, this was no family at all, it was a group of shinobi this same common ideal, but above that, it was their mission to ensure the harmony of all beings and spread knowledge. Amongst normal human shinobi, there also exists various yokai and less than human ones. As an inherited trait of all humans, most who do not understand something, they fear it. The Miharu clan was founded to alleviate this tension and create peace. After a few generations of strictly marrying within this group, this has grown to be more of a familial clan then the start of its formation. The group was very huge in the beginning. it originally took shelter in Konoha, but when the group became too large, the first Hokage ordered that members must disperse themselves amongst other villages, or else the Miharu clan cannot stay in the village. So, a major part of the faction stayed in Konohagakure, with the original leader Hanako Miharu. The rest were dispersed amongst the other forming villages. Dai Miharu was sent to Iwagakure, the second largest faction. There were two even smaller, yet abundant factions that went to other villages: Ryuu Miharu went to Sunagakure, and Kuro Miharu went to Kumogakure. other factions would appear in later generations. Abilities Miharu clansmen have no set kekkei-genkai, but have been bestowed many secrets over the years to consider them a formidable clan to the shinobi world, despite their eccentric views. Due to their close relations with the Uzumaki clan, before most of them were wiped out, the Miharu clan were given valuable scrolls of information on fui-ninjustu and were kept in safe-keeping. Eventually, a lot of these jutsus were used by Miharu members on their missions. Many yokai missions don't go as planned, but also many yokai missions are in fact to seal a dangerous yokai, which is done by using various tags and scrolls that seal the yokai and are kept safe in a place that the clan heads keep locked up and guarded at all times until they figure out what to do with the yokai in question. Known Fuininjustu Fūnyū no Jutsu (ENG: Enclosing Technique) Using this technique, a wide variety of objects and even living things can be stored within scrolls and can be released when the scroll is opened or meets a specific condition. Hakke no Fūin Shiki (ENG: Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) The same sealing technique that sealed the nine tails within Uzumaki Naruto, this jutsu is known and used by higher class Miharu clansmen to seal more powerful yokai within scrolls. - Miharu clansmen also know basic sealing tag diagrams and can draw them from memory on special parchment paper they carry as a backup, if there are no readily available made tags, and are also able to create unique tag ninjutsu using their element. I'm not going to list them because they can vary per clan member. A good example is the'' nine tail's chakra suppression seal, which was taught to Ayumi by Jiraiya, knowing her desire to protect Naruto. '' The Clan's Goal The main thing that separates the clan from the rest, is the nature of the missions that the clan handles. ''' In the Naruto world, there have been the many hints of the existence of yokai, or rather, just subhuman creatures that roam the shinobi world. They don't have super amounts of chakra like bijuu do, but they just roam the earth like regular human shinobi do, but just tend to look different; more animal-like. Kisame would be a good example of what I speak of. However, I would imagine that due to the innate fear instilled in human shinobi from the various experiences with the deadly power of bijuu, that the impression yokai have to humans, even if it's not of their own fault, is more negative than positive. The geography seen above of the shinobi nations is wide and vast, and the yokai have been spaced out in their own adjunct small villages, and are often left vulnerable as they are lone forgot to the human world. Various yokai types vary per region and climate. The exact locations and species are to be determined. But, yokai would be themed in regards to their climate in each land. With the Miharu clan, their goal is to bring yokai and humans together. They start with reaching out to the yokai, and offer their protection. Regular ninja, like mentioned above, garners fear, and many do not wish to go on these missions, so the Miharu clan steps in. From a young age, Miharu clansmen are raised up with an open mind and deal with these missions without fear. Like a normal mission, they are ranked from D-rank, to S-rank. Miharu genin teams are chosen carefully. If possible, there's at least an attempt for one Miharu team per graduating class. Teams are assigned to an older Miharu jonin, one Miharu genin, and the other two non-miharu genin are chosen by an assessment of personality, which is mostly assessed by the academy instructor when teams are being chosen. This type of team is chosen to spread the knowledge of yokai to other villagers, to hopefully bring more acceptance amongst the villages between yokai and people. Miharu Clan Members/Faction Locations There are Main Heads of the clan that controls the divisions. Most of the time, they are chosen from a descendant of the main family, giving it a somewhat sense of royal necessity, since the main founder had multiple siblings that agreed to split apart and watch over each ninja village. However, this is specifically not the case. There is however no set election for it, there has never been an actual choice for the clan members as to who they want. It is usually then just chosen by the previous leader. The only leader to have gone against this rule currently was when Satoru Miharu was elected. He was not the main descendant, but he was chosen by the leader at the time to take over. in recent years, there has been a political discussion amongst members to establish a voting system, but an official one has not been established thus far. Leaders Konohagakure Faction * Hanako Miharu (Founder, Deceased)' * Katsu Miharu '(Former Leader, Deceased)' * Ishiko Miharu '(Current Leader)' * Setsuna Miharu '(Current Heiress)' Kumogakure Faction * Kuro Miharu '(Founder, Deceased)' * Rie Miharu '(Current Leader)' Iwagakure Faction * Dai Miharu '(Founder, Deceased)' * Unnamed Miharu Member '(Former Leader)' * Satoru Miharu '(Current Leader)' Sunagakure Faction * Ryuu Miharu '(Founder, Deceased)' * Unnamed Miharu Member '(Deceased)' * Saboru Miharu '(Current Leader)' Kirigakure Faction * Noboru Miharu '(Founder, Deceased)' * Shizuka Miharu '(Current Leader)' Kusagakure Faction * Manami Miharu '(Founder, Current Leader)' Konohagakure: ''The main faction of the Miharu clan is in Konohagakure. Once a prosperous faction in terms of personal favor, it is currently lead by Ishiko Miharu, the granddaughter of Dai Miharu, and grand-niece of Hanako. It has the most financial power, but it is often up for debate that is under the most political strife, for many younger members believe this faction is the farthest from the founder's ideals. This is due to Ishiko's drive for money and power, rather than true sympathy and caring as expected. As mentioned before, there is a lot of quiet tension within this faction due to some members disapproval of her leadership, but no one can really speak about ''it ''since it's been rumored that she has secret mercenaries that rid anyone that attempt to speak up about her true intentions ''to any authority. Ever since the nine-tailed fox attack that many years ago, the clan has not had much chance to really get on the rest of Konoha’s favorable side, but in recent years, despite Ishiko's lack of effort, they have become more respected, despite being a slow painstaking process. It’s become apparent that the new younger generation plan to make it their goal to change what Ishiko has done...'' This faction is the home to a guarded building near the leader's house, where forbidden/rare jutsu are kept sealed and guarded by various Konoha and Miharu anbu. The Konoha faction is the faction that is strongest with fuininjustu, due to Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure having close ties, and the nine-tails prevalence in between both clans increasing the importance. Extremely dangerous yokai are kept sealed in this faction's guardhouse with techniques listed in the abilities above. Only the clan heads have access to this building unless otherwise stated, but nonetheless, these members aren't allowed to enter by themselves without a guard.'' Stance on War:' ''They are strictly neutral under Ishiko's rule. ''They are not allowed to partake in any conflict the village partakes in. this causes a lot of controversy in the clan, but no one can do anything about it. this ruling is made because of Ishiko's strict financial planning. she thinks that war and conflicts are a waste of money, medical expenses, and talent, but mostly money. Breaking this law is punishable by revocation of ninja status or ban from leaving the village, until her calculated equivalent of the money considered wasted on your "crime", is paid back. Usually, this is a fee that extremely high and takes a few years to pay off. ''*** (However, this rule only occurs under her rule, so any pre-gens are not involved in this. This mainly occurs during the third and fourth shinobi world war.)*** '' However, during the fourth shinobi war, this division saw a change, and the younger generation in the clan rebelled and joined the war. This group of an unofficial Konoha division for the war was enacted temporarily by 'Ayumi Miharu','' a sixteen-year-old chunin, who rallied people in her clan to join and be amongst the ranks like the rest of the clansmen are. Group became defunct when the fourth shinobi war ended. Ayumi was the one that took the blame so the others would not get in trouble. Iwagakure The 2nd largest faction in the clan is in Iwagakure. It is led by Satoru Miharu, ex-husband of Ishiko. He rose to this position when he returned to the village after his divorce, mainly because of the then leader's approval of Satoru, and knew he would raise the clan the way it was intended, despite not having a blood relation to any direct Miharu clan founder like most of the leaders end up being chosen by. While not being as financially secure as its Konoha's division, it's definitely the most powerful and secure faction due to no tension amongst members and the shinobi. Satoru also is good friends and in good favour with the current tsuchikage, Onoki. '' Iwagakure Miharu members are big into studying the earth around them. Many of the members from this village have made discoveries about ancient yokai species that went extinct from recent times, all the way back to even before chakra and the Sage of Six Paths existed on the planet. They studied their nomadic patterns and what possibly caused their demise. They then use their research to apply to other nomadic living yokai tribes, to see if there is similar patterns. Many Iwagakure Miharu clansmen do enjoy collecting rare gems, for these are abundant there and surrounding villages. Some believe that the leader keeps the rarest gems in his office away from regular view, but when people try to break in to see this sight, they meet a not so nice end of their adventure.'' Stance on War: Iwagakure is more involved in conflicts and wars than Konoha is. Only the men of jounin and above rank are allowed to be involved in the front lines, and women are made to stay behind in the medical units. Kumogakure ''This faction is another branch that is deep in the roots of Kumogakure. The village didn't take too hard to accommodating to the weird ideals that the clan had, being as this village had two jinkkurichi they harbored. '' Kumogakure, the village in the clouds, has its members in which they study the science of aviation, by studying the various flying yokai that take to the skies around them. Along with the science of aviation, they are home to one of the hugest scientific laboratories amongst the villages, almost rivaling many in Konoha. They like to lean towards future technology and studying how it will affect future shinobi and their ability to fight. They are also the second most experienced with fuininjustu. Stance on War: Kumo, like Iwa, are also involved in the conflicts and wars, but both genders are allowed to be involved in the front lines, but women are preferred to stay in the medical unit, but this is not forced. Sunagakure ''Initially the smallest of the four original clans, due to the harsh climate of the village, this clan division was one of the first to take initiative to bring agriculture to Sunagakure, as hard as a feat as that was, with the always diminishing amounts of water. The clan has one of their huge greenhouses in this division, and anything that could not be naturally grown in Suna's '''climate '''would grow in the greenhouse. However, as the fourth '''kazekage took power, the choices during his rule left some strain on this division impression towards the village, specifically during the childhood of Gaara no Sabaku, when he was honed in to be a killer machine as the jinkkurichi of Shukaku. The division often made attempts of kindness towards the boy, but Gaara often showed little care to their sympathy '''and often took it as a mocking gesture. Of course, as Gaara grew and changed, the relationship between the clan and Gaara grew easier over time, and the division would eventually blossom once '''again '''when Gaara ascended to the rank of Kazekage. Sunagakure's faction is home to an exotic greenhouse, although smaller than the main greenhouse in Suna, has various exotic plants and herbs that typically aren't easy to grow in the area. '''Stance on War:''' Suna, being the rougher of the four, have both genders round about trained in taijutsu and medical ninjutsu equivalently. so both have a choice, but are preferred to be on the front lines, and heal allies on the field, rather than wait behind. '' '' Kirigakure ''This faction appeared one to two generations after the original divisions in the main four villages were made. During the alarming increase of genocide of clans with kekkei genkai, this division was often involved in providing aid to any surviving victims of the unfortunate successful massacres, and often tried working things out with the various fighters to decrease the number of victims that would have occurred. Because of this, this division's members are the known to be the best speakers and ambassadors. They are often known to be very flirtatious. However, during Yagura's rule as mizukage, many of their efforts and actions were forced to be oppressed mysteriously, due to the fact that Madara Uchiha, the really behind all the oppression, was against any movement the clan tried to make. It was during this time, the founder, Noboru Miharu, was mysteriously assassinated in the night, leaving Shizuka, his daughter, left to rule the division in its growing disastrous state. However, when Mei became Mizukage, all of the oppression seemed to stop, and the clan would thrive once again. '' ''Stance on War'':' Kirigakure tries to avoid conflict and war if necessary and would rather talk out the problems, but if push came to shove, they would fight. they would be the ones gaining intel for the side they were one mostly, and the men would be on front lines, while the women stayed behind and tend to the wounded. Kusagakure ' Kusagakure is the newest faction to be formed and was formed around ten years before the current generation (Naruto was around two years old/two years after the nine tails attack, etc). Manami was a former kunoichi of the Konoha division and was greatly dissatisfied with Ishiko's leadership. Manami managed to gain a slight following, and many left with her. Other faction's members would leave for Kusagakure as well. So, Kusagakure was originally an unsanctioned faction, but managed to gain trust and foothold with most of the other factions, except Ishiko's. Kusagakure thrives on being the faction to almost religiously use natural and herbal remedies as a cure-all, more so than regular medical ninjutsu. Various members tend to disregard Kusa as an actual faction, due to it being small, and the fact that most of the ninja involved are "traitorous" for leaving their previous faction.' ''Kusagakure has a special greenhouse as well, that is very herb-oriented (yes, including marijuana, go ahead and make your various grass jokes because I see u there), and other rare flora that other villages tend to not grow. Botany overall is a huge study amongst the members here. '' Takigakure 'There is no official faction located in Takigakure, being as there's only a small amount of members that live in this village that is part of a large family. However, they want to have official status as their own faction. However, with Takigakure being small as it is, it probably will just remain unofficial. A small family from the clan moved here upon Takigakure receiving the seven-tail's, and wished to provide over-seeing for this jinkkurichi, since the rest of the villages that had jinkkurichi were the main shinobi nations. There is no official leader, but rather there is a designated person to run the operations like a faction leader would, such as the like with their own yokai-related missions. Since there are no many yokai that enter the village or are located near it, these missions are often scarce, and the active shinobi in the extended family just join regular shinobi missions. ''' Other Traditions Matsuri no Kamen '' ''A major festival that is celebrated in Konoha that is held annually by the clan. It is also known as the Mask Festival. Each member, yokai, or any shinobi can attend. They adorn themselves in traditional kimono garb, and obviously, masks. Everyone hidden in this traditional disguise, it grows to represent the unification of everyone, regardless of origin. No one is allowed to speak their name or reveal their identity until the official end of the festival. The festival consists of various activities and games like any other festival, but some are held to connect others and get them to intentionally socialize. Many friends are made, and at the end of the night, everyone takes their masks off and reveals who, and what, they are. Note: There are NO members located in Amegakure, Otogakure, Hoshigakure, Shimogakure, or in any village not listed above, etc. __FORCETOC__ Category:DRAFT